Friends Forever
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: The history of Santana and Puck's friendship.From 5 years old to the end of time.
1. 5 Years Old

_AN: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I know things don't really follow the show, so if that really bugs you…you don't have to read it. I hope you all enjoy my story and please review._

Friends Forever

5 Years Old

"Why can't I have a brownie Mommy?"

"Noah, I already told you that they are for the family that just moved in across the street." Mrs. Puckerman said dragging an unwilling 5 year old along as she crossed the street, a plate of brownies in her other hand.

"But they'd never know if you gave me just one."

"Noah maybe they'll have someone your age, who you can play with." she said ringing the doorbell.

As the door opened, Noah hid behind his mother's leg. A woman opened the door. There was a little girls standing behind her with a VHS in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Jane Puckerman and this is my son Noah. We live across the street and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. I'm Valerie Lopez and this is my daughter Santana. We just moved here from New Jersey. Would you like to come in? I was just going to put on a movie for Santana. Noah is welcome to watch if he wants."

"That would be great. I brought some brownies for your family."

They all walked into the house and Mrs. Lopez started the movie. Noah and Santana took a brownie, sat on the couch, and waited for the movie to start.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Noah asked before taking a bite out of his brownie.

"The Lion King. It's the bestest movie ever."

"Cool! It's my favorite movie."

"Mine too!"

The movie started and both of them became silent until the music started. As _The Circle of Life_ began, both Noah and Santana started to sing silently. They stopped and stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

As the movie ended Santana asked, "Who's your favorite character?"

"Pumbaa, because he's super funny. What about you?"

"I like Timon because he's funny and smart."

They sat in silence, swinging their legs. Then Noah looked over at Santana and said, "Want to be the Timon to my Pumbaa?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at how lame Noah sounded. "Sure. We can be the best friends forever."

~/~/~/~/~

It was the first day of kindergarten and Santana was really excited as she walked into the building holding her mom's hand. When they reached the classroom, she immediately looked for Noah and found him talking to a group of boys.

"Bye Sanny. Remember that Mrs. Puckerman will be picking you up after school is over." Mrs. Lopez said giving Santana a hug.

"Adios Mami. I love you."

"I love you to mija." Mrs. Lopez said kissing Santana's head and then getting up.

After her mom left Santana started to walk over to where Noah was sitting, then changed her mind and walked over to where a group of girls were sitting in a circle. One of the girls saw Santana and immediately got up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm going to be a famous and be a big star on Broadway because I am an amazing singer, dancer, and actress. My daddies say that I am really special. I have been taking lessons since I was three years old. Oh I never asked what you name was." The little brunette said in what seemed like one breath.

Santana looked around the circle. The black girls rolled her eyes at Rachel then looked back at Santana.

"I'm Santana Lopez."

"That is a very pretty name. Let me introduce everyone else. This is Brittany Pierce, Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones." Rachel said pointing to each girl when she said their name.

"We could've introduced ourselves." Mercedes said.

Rachel didn't pay any attention to her because at that moment the teacher had called them over to sit on the rug. Santana sat down next to Brittany and Noah.

"Good morning class, I'm Miss Miller and I'll be your teacher this year." She went on to tell them everything that they would learn this year, then sent them outside for recess.

"Hey Tana."

"Hey Noah. Who were the guys you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was Finn, Mike, Matt, Dave, and Kurt." he said pointing to each one as they ran around the playground.

"Oh." she said a little put off by the excitement in Noah's voice.

"Don't worry Tana, you'll always be my best friend." Noah said putting his hand out to start their secret handshake.

~/~/~/~/~

"Trick or Treat!" Noah said as the Lopez's door was opened.

"Hello Noah. Santana is inside finishing dressing up. Once she's done we'll go out." Mr. Lopez said as Noah ran to see what Santana was dressed as.

"What are you supposed to be?" Noah said when he found Santana in her sister's room.

"I'm Tinkerbell. Duh."

"Why?"

"Because my brother and sister said I was just like her."

"How come?"

"Well I'm tiny and get mad easily and I like green and just because." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest at Noah's stupidity.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm gonna call you Tink from now on."

"You're so lame Noah. What are you anyway?"

"I'm not lame, and I'm a dinosaur. Mainly a Puckasaurus Rex."

Santana began to giggle. "You're weird Noah. But we're still friends."

~/~/~/~/~

_Done the first chapter. I hope to update soon. Please review._


	2. 7 Years Old

7 Years Old

"She's killing me Tink!" Noah said before falling onto the bean bag chair in Santana's room.

"Sarah's not even a year old, and stop calling me Tink. I'm just as tall as you are."

"All she ever does is eat, sleep, and cry."

"She's a baby. That's what they do."

Puck was silent. Then he said barely over a whisper, "My ma and dad are fighting again too."

"Santana got off her bed and sat down on the floor next to Noah. "What are they fighting about?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want anything to change."

"No matter what happens, you'll always have me, Noah. I'm not going anywhere. You can come over to my house whenever you want. We'll be best friends forever." Santana said putting her arm around Noah.

He remembered everything that Santana had said, when he ran across the street in tears because his dad had walked out on his family.

~/~/~/~/~

"Hey Tink." Noah said walking into Santana's room like he owned the place. "Whatcha doing?" He asked seeing that Santana was flipping through a pretty big book, with really tiny words.

"Nothing." she said as she continued to flip through the book.

Noah yanked the book from Santana's hands. "Why are you reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"No reason." she replied looking down at her feet.

"I can tell you're lying, Tink."

"Shut up Puck!"

"Did you just call me Puck?"

"Um…yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Well you keep calling me Tink and I hate that name. And then my brother was talking about how he has to read this book and that one of the fairies in the book is named Puck. I thought it was only fair that since you call me Tink, and she's a fairy, I would call you a fairy name." Santana replied in what seemed like one breath.

"Oh. Well just don't call me it at school. I don't want people think I'm a fairy."

"Why can't I? You call me Tink. And people would just think I was shortening your last name, Puckerman."

"Just don't do it Lopez." Puck said walking out of the room.

Santana stuck her tongue out at Puck's retreating figure.

~/~/~/~/~

"I can't believe your dad and brother built a tree house for you."

"My brother said not to expect a Christmas or birthday present for the next two years, so it's not that big of a deal." Santana said before motioning for Puck to follow her up the ladder.

"This is so cool. You should totally bring your beanbag chairs up here. Then we could hang out here all the time. The coolest thing would be if we added a TV and GameCube."

"I'll think about it. I think I should add some posters first though."

"That would be so cool. Well I got to go. We're having dinner at my grandma's. See you later Tink."

~/~/~/~/~

_Sorry this is really short. I hope to make the later chapters a bit longer. Please review because reviews are like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day._


End file.
